


Fairy Lights & Coffee

by confessionsofashyfangirl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl





	Fairy Lights & Coffee

The chimes rang softly bringing in the calming waft of coffee and cakes to the outside balcony. Resting his hands on the table, Jungkook looked towards the door only to be disappointed to find that it was just the waiter bringing him his coffee. Accepting the warm coffee with a grateful nod he turned back to look out across the railing and dive his gaze into the billowing waves of the ocean. The strong breeze kept most of the customers tucked inside the small cafe, huddling from the cold. At such a high tide it was rare to see anyone on the balcony, except him. The boy that came in ever so suddenly but always, always sat outside. 

Barely twenty-four days ago Jungkook had been sitting inside the cafe, leaning against his favourite wall near the very back, and cleaning the lens of his camera. His pen laid forgotten, his page filled with doodles and lines of poetry crossed out in disgust and rage. After a solid half hour attempt to write a new song he had given up and decided to do something he knew he would actually be successful at, cleaning the dust out of his camera. 

The chimes rang again, but this time it lacked the airy softness he remembered. The thunderous clatter paved way to a grand entrance that took him out of his revery.

The boy had glided into the cafe with more grace and finesse than anything he’d seen, his features softening into a smile that he offered to the girl taking his order. Jungkook watched as his eyes flicked up to the chalkboards, scanning the words in deep thought. It wasn’t until the boy had ordered and looked his way that he realised he’d been staring, quickly looking back down to his camera and mentally chastised himself for such a silly slip up. 

And just as quickly as he entered, he disappeared through the frosted door that lead out into the balcony and for that reason only, or so he convinced himself, Jungkook waited and watched the door. Seconds ticked into minutes and the door neither bugded nor did the boy. He began to frown as he realised it had been over 15 minutes since the boy had gone outside, wondering how on earth he was battling the winds that swept up the ocean and landed the tangy salt right at one’s lips. 

Curiosity getting the best of him he packed up his things and left his bag on the sofa to save his spot, nodding to one of the waiters he knew well to look after it. He headed outside with a sense of nervousness swirling in his stomach and excitement for who knows what. Opening the door proved harder than it looked. The strong winds pushed it against Jungkook but he managed to wrestle it open before it swung shut behind him with a finality. 

He shivered. Looking around he saw the boy and his eyes widened in surprise at the smile he was greeted by. The boy gestured for him to sit down and in a voice as smooth as silk, asked him what had taken him so long. There, in the ghastly shadows of the faded day and the salty breeze, they sat for a long while talking about everything and anything, about their dreams and passions and about the ocean and it’s waves. 

Time had drifted away from them and it wasn’t until the small lights that pitter pattered around the balcony lit up that they realised that it had gotten late and decided it best to go home and meet again soon. Jungkook had watched the boy leave the table with a sense of sadness to be separated yet excitement at the prospect of seeing him again and the undeniable feeling of something more that made him nervous to the core. 

And yet somehow they days had flown by them. They met regularly, fairy lights and the scent of coffee accompanying their long talks. Neither revealed their identities in a lost game of hide and seek, choosing to accept their anonymity as its own identity. Their worlds circled the frosted air, coming closer and closer as if searching for warmth. Memories dipped in chocolate and laughter caught in the wind. Until, he had to leave. 

Jungkook pointlessly stirred the remainder of his coffee, sighing into the wind. This could be the last time they’d see each other, if he came at all. At least a name, anything would do. Anything that would let them keep in contact. 

The boy had told him just 2 days again that he had gotten an acceptance letter into a dance academy in Seoul and would be moving away from Busan. He tried to be happy for him but something in him wouldn’t let him. They had agreed to meet yesterday but Jungkook’s anger had stopped him from showing up, now he sat here in a desperate attempt to somehow mentally beg the boy to come back, to see him once more though he suspected that he had already left. 

He watched the waves crash into the sand, feeling their torment in his stomach. The world was on the verge of driving him wild when the undeniable jingle of the chimes caught him off guard. Turning his head at a neck breaking speed he looked over to the door, desperately hoping it’d be him, that the boy would have come back to say goodbye. 

Once again he found the waiter coming through the door and he let out a frustrated grunt. Standing up swiftly he wrenched his coat close to him and sulked towards the door when the man stopped him. Handing him a piece of tissue he quietly walked back inside, leaving the confused boy standing in the middle of the balcony looking down at the words prettily pened on the tissue. An address, clearly to some place off in Seoul, a short message, and most importantly a name. His eyes widened, the sparkle of the lights reflected off them. Around him swirled a world of ocean breeze, fairy lights, and coffee. 

_Leave this blue neighbourhood, don’t you want to see the world boy? ~ Park Jimin_


End file.
